


【德米/罗】

by Q10Kira



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q10Kira/pseuds/Q10Kira





	【德米/罗】

Demiral这几天心情很好，至于怎么了，那就是他终于被Cristiano邀请到家里吃饭了！这句话重点显然不在吃饭，他对饮食内容毫无期待，关键是，发起人他叫Cristiano！试问谁被自己喜欢的人主动邀请还要苦着张脸呢？！  
但这不足够去解释，他为什么会在和Cristiano一块吃饭不到两周之内，就把葡萄牙人压在他不久前亲手打开过的门板上亲吻。

事情是这样发生的，只要大家在一起的时候，Demiral总会下意识的抬头去找Cristiano的身影，虽然喜欢他的人太多，导致自己往往没法成为第一圈围在Cristiano身边的人，但土耳其男孩仍然很开心。天哪，这个距离早就超过他曾经幻想中的情景了好吗！就好像你本来只想要一颗糖，却突然得到个机会去拥有一块超大的巧克力蛋糕。哪怕现在只能在外围偷偷看着又怎么样，他并不气馁，他会努力去争取Cristiano的。正因此Demiral绝不会让葡萄牙人离自己的视线太远，他可以主动蹭过去，然后维持一个刚刚好的距离，不突兀但一抬眼就保证能看到。  
然而眼下他还是把人给看丢了，Demiral懊恼地收拾好自己的包，没精打采的从更衣室走向地下车库，不知怎么的这些天里， Cristiano就好像在躲他一样，愣是让自认为很会把握机会的Demiral没逮到一次单独接触的空当。更让他不爽的是，他看见Matthjis借着拥抱把圆圆的金色脑袋埋在Cristiano的肩上，腼腆地嘟哝什么“谢谢，你真好……”之类的话，然后葡萄牙人就表情特别温柔的揉揉对方凌乱的头发，满脸宠爱后辈的样子。Demiral一点都不嫉妒，一点都不，谁要嫉妒一个成了队友却还没得到回关的“关系户”！  
话说，他最初在心里设想的Cristiano该是强悍凌厉，又霸气十足的，这肯定没错，因为球场上他往往就给人这种感觉；但私底下、和朋友们在一块的葡萄牙人，却是个开心积极、孩子气的大可爱，他喜欢真实自然的Cristiano在他身边的感觉。

Cristiano如往常一样结束了加练，他此时正坐在自己帅气的车里，手指无意识的“哒哒”敲击着方向盘，大脑放空，算起来从他有意躲着土耳其男孩开始差不多快一周了。本来早就该察觉到男孩的心意，但事实上他居然到现在才反应了过来！  
Cristiano暗自检讨一定是这两年多来感情生活太单一，以至于他曾引以为傲的洞察力有所退化，作为一个曾经媒体笔下的花花公子，葡萄牙人在离开英国前后就已经锻炼出了准确识别对方感情的能力，什么人对他有意思，什么人只是单纯的好感等等，然后把关系处理的清清楚楚，他得说自己基本没过翻车。但眼下，他怎么能才意识Demiral喜欢他，以至于他不仅错过了最佳解决时间，还差不多把自己也搭进去了。  
具体说Cristiano是怎么反应过来的，还得去追述一下邀请男孩到家里吃饭的那次。他真的只是老老实实按字面上的意思，一块了吃顿饭。但他不得不承认Demiral有双好看的黑色眼睛，尤其是在俩人独处时它们望向自己，盛满笑意和憧憬，以一种几近爱慕的神色打量着他，就好像他是…某种闪闪发光的宝石。  
这让Cristiano突然感觉脊背一凉，联想到这孩子总转悠在他周围，搂肩、拥抱不引起自己注意不撒手的执着，还有各种暗戳戳盯人的小动作......什么“儿时的英雄”，葡萄牙人对自己苍白的解释深感无力，或许当初有过，但现在这种、完全是不一样的感觉，只要他给出暗示，Merih绝不会拒绝他，Cristiano头痛地叹气，他不可能猜错。  
然而一向在感情方面游刃有余的葡萄牙人却迟疑了，他不确定自己该怎么做。一方面，Demiral才21岁，一个刚刚迈入成人世界的足球男孩，虽然看起来模样凶狠、颇为老成，是个招大家喜欢的自来熟，但他偶尔手足无措的样子提醒着Cristiano他也只是个大孩子。  
他不会去因此质疑男孩感情的真挚性，但依他自己的经验，当年轻人逐渐成熟起来，眼界、阅历更加开阔后，他们总会以一种新的视角去反思自己曾经的种种，而且往往会认为自己过去的行为是缺乏考虑的、愚蠢的。  
Cristiano不想成为一个错误，也不想只要一份短暂的激情，所以理智告诉葡萄牙人不要接受。他也尝试这么做了，尽量不去关注男孩黏在他身上的目光，同时离人远一点。但另一方面，他发现自己有点喜欢上这个踏实坚毅，充满狠劲的小后卫了。  
不可能一切都完美，Cristiano在车里笑着摇摇头想，他还是珍惜时间干正事吧，不想这些有的没的了。而就在Cristiano发动车子准备出车库回家时，他突然想起自己似乎把墨镜忘在了更衣室，他懊恼的砸了下方向盘，一边谴责自己粗心大意，一边拉开车门打算返回去一趟。但好巧不巧，他和土耳其男孩撞个正着。  
Cristiano抬头，颇有些尴尬的冲对方打了个招呼，想赶紧离开，但Demiral去直接上前拽住了他的胳膊，“你在躲我，对吗？”  
“没有，”Cristiano口是心非的回答，他感到紧张，因为自己还没想好要怎么面对眼前的人。  
“别装傻Cris，你就差把不想见我几个字写脸上了”  
“我说了，我没有不想见你。”  
“那你为什么要躲我，回回我路过你身边，你要么找借口离开，要么摆出一副很忙的样子，但其实你并没有什么要紧事不是吗？”  
“……“Cristiano一阵烦躁，他不想解释、更不知道要怎么解释，“不，你感觉错了，我就是恰好很忙而已，没在躲你。”  
Demiral轻笑了下，他松开葡萄牙人的手臂，转而搂住葡萄牙人的后背，把他整个人拉到自己怀里，“不，你就在躲我，”他把下巴搭在对方肩上，笑着坚持立场，“是我做错什么事惹你不高兴了吗？告诉我好不好？”他认真的盯着葡萄牙人漂亮的褐色眼睛，同时抬手拨弄去Cristiano拧巴的眉心，“不要皱眉Cris，我想要你一直开开心心的，看到你低落的样子，我很心疼。”  
他曾告诫过自己不要做白日梦，这个人不可能是你的，但眼下当一个活生生的Cristiano站在你面前流露情绪时，他唯一想做的，就是把不开心的阴雨从他身边统统赶跑。  
“如果我是因为这个而失落呢？”Cristiano推开他，在对方疑惑不解的表情中，深深吸了口气，像是长久迟疑后终于下定了决心，他贴上Demiral的嘴唇，给了男孩一个缓慢的轻吻。  
“我不明白，”在好一会沉默后，他声音沙哑的开口，“Cris，你……”在做什么？他问不出口，生怕一不小心打碎了眼前的梦。  
“我以为你挺喜欢我的，”Cristiano带着几分抱怨说，但狡黠的笑意却藏不住，从眼角偷偷跑了出来，“要不要跟我一起回家？”他挑高眉毛，调皮的歪了歪头微笑着发出邀请。  
Demiral几乎没有一点犹豫就跟人上了车，显然，男孩儿的身体快过脑子，直到他们已经走过半程后，他才试图思考这一切究竟怎么发生的。但不幸，葡萄牙人在他们等红绿灯的一次间隙，直接把手搭上了他大腿的，残忍地扼杀了他后半程的理智。

刚一进屋Cristiano就主动上前去亲吻高上他半头的男孩，去他妈的未来，他想。“用点力Merih，”他在对方温柔克制的回吻间嘟囔，“我不是需要哄的小姑娘”，对他，Demiral实在太过小心，似乎怕太强烈地渴求吓到自己。  
然而土耳其男孩不这么想，尽管在他的认知里葡萄牙人是应该有过许多情人的那种，但这又怎样，属于他的时间里Cristiano必须不受一点委屈的。  
“Cris…”他呢喃着那个曾经只存在于各种梦里的名字，在葡萄牙人的脖颈上留下一个个吻痕，他轻咬着，以防力度太大给人造成麻烦，尽管他恨不得让所有人都知道Cristiano现在是他的。  
“不…要紧，明天我可以穿高领，”Cristiano喉咙里发出断续地呻吟。  
似乎是嫌男孩儿动作太轻，葡萄牙人搂在对方后背上的手施力，想让两人靠的更近些，但Demiral太过专注，突然的力道让他一个重心不稳，给Cristiano的锁骨上咬下了一个清晰的齿痕。  
“操！”Cristiano尖锐的抽了口气，什么叫自作自受，他忍不住心里暗骂。但事实上他依旧朝手肘撑住沙发满脸“我错了”的男孩儿笑着，像安慰似的揉揉Demiral的脸颊鼓动，“Merih，我喜欢你这样对我，不要总收着”。倒不是说Cristiano对疼痛有什么特殊嗜好，但性爱中夹杂着快感的不知轻重确实会让他着迷，迫切粗鲁的动作会让葡萄牙人知道对方是多么想要他，这种强烈被爱的感觉会让他有一种躺在粉红泡泡里的甜蜜  
“我不想给你添麻烦，”Demiral直起身，心疼地用拇指指腹轻抚着那个明显加重的红痕，“如果其他人看到会不高兴的 ”，然后他们可能把情绪发泄到你身上，他心里有些酸涩的想。  
“不高兴？他们为什么要不高兴？”Cristiano满脸困惑的望向他，操、不是吧，一种可能性在他脑海里酝酿，“你该不会以为我还会去找其他人吧？”  
眼前对方的沉默证实了他的猜测，去他妈的，Cristiano生气的推了他一把，本来他是想把人推开的，但Demiral的手臂撑在沙发两侧，有限的空间让他使不上力。Cristiano皱着眉头，把脸转向一边不看他，同时扭动着身体试图挣开对方的控制，他简直不敢相信Demiral会想着把他交给别人。  
“你让开，”Cristiano低垂着眼角，语气冷硬，“如你所愿，我去找别人”，他感到委屈，虽然他知道自己看上去比较花心，但多数情况都是他的动作被媒体过度解读罢了，在有了固定交往对象后，他总会很认真的对待这段感情，无论最终有没有结果，而且他绝不会随便找人上床的。  
“唔…”显然，男孩儿根本不会允许他去找别人，Demiral掐住他的下颌用力吻住他，他吻的很深，纠缠着Cristiano唇舌的力度，让他有一种要窒息的错觉。对方的另一只手隔着牛仔裤挤压着他的性器，逼的他从口中溢出呻吟。等Demiral终于松开他的时候，Cristiano的褐色眼瞳里已经蒙上了一层水气，他狼狈的喘息着，头发在之前挣扎过程中弄的凌乱， “你这个……呼……”讨厌鬼，缺氧不仅让Cris的脸上泛起红晕，连话都没法一口气说完整。  
“对不起…”Demiral半跪在他身边，抚摸着他曾经只在梦中触碰过的心上人低声道歉，“我只是很开心你会是我一个人的，Cris，真的，我无法相信自己会那么幸运，”Demiral把他抱起来向卧室走去，他本来是想把人拉起来的，但Cristiano明显还在生他的气，一点都不配合。

谁说失败之后成功在即，一个不顺利也完全有可能紧跟上另一个。  
他进入Cristiano时，动作有些生硬，但这不能怪他，之前他可是一点实践经验都没。Cristiano皱紧眉头，似乎承受着不轻的痛苦，这小子真的是…瞎胡搞！于是他毫不犹豫的在对方有进一步动作前翻身把Demiral按在身下，葡萄牙人挺直腰跨坐在男孩的髋骨上，一只手压在对方胸口，“你给我看好了，我只教这一次，”他凶巴巴地威胁道。  
但他这副恨铁不成钢的样子，在Demiral眼里完全像只被激怒的大猫，他出神的望着对方扬起的下巴，汗珠从Cristiano被打湿的鬓角淌下，水痕印在脸上，上挑的眉毛把他衬出一副群尊降贵的模样，高傲又矜持。  
葡萄牙人捡起被他草草用了两下就撂到一边的润滑剂，挤了一部分均匀的涂在手指上，向自己的后穴探去，他线条分明的背部拱起一道性感的弧线，略微前倾，另一只手肘微屈手掌按在床单上支住身体，冲击力极强的画面让Demiral大脑里一片空白，他发誓自己真是蠢透了（Cristiano完全认同这个自我评价。。。）才会在将要占有Cris的时，贴心地考虑别人感受，他绝不想让任何人碰他一下，眼前这个强势温柔、占据他心跳的人必须只属于他。  
“唔……你就、打算这么看着吗…？”Cristiano呼吸有些急促，他双颊泛红，说话声音都不稳了，褐色眼珠湿润却又明亮亮的盯着男孩问，见Demiral半天没有反应，葡萄牙人像只炸了毛的猫科动物，他颇有几分埋怨的用脚后跟踢了踢对方的小腿，“自己动手实践一下！”  
当着对方的面给自己做润滑的感觉太过羞耻，而男孩儿还跟个木头一样杵在那里发愣，搁以前自己耐性不好的时，Cristiano早就撂摊子不伺候。但无奈谁让这回看上的人是个处，为以后着想，他起码要教会基本步骤。  
“对就是这样……再多进去一些，把手指稍微分开点、然后转动一下……唔…”Cristiano深吸一口气，努力抑制住喉咙里的呻吟，天哪这就好像他第一次生疏笨拙，又满脸通红的学着自慰一样。他现在有点后悔了，自己为什么不能事先准备好了给人送过去操（咦，似乎有哪里不对，他好像最初没想主动来着。。。）  
你、继续…”Cris努力眨动了下眼睛，好让汗水不要挡到他的视线，屋里的温度很适宜，他就只是有点、紧张的。哦不，他都多大人了，只是前戏，不早应该熟练到脸不红心不跳的程度了吗！“你可以再试着——呃、多加入...一根手指……啊！操，你倒是悠着点……”  
Demiral在Cris话音刚落，就急躁的执行起来，他加快了手指抽插的频率，一次次剐蹭着对方内壁的敏感点，身下的硬挺火热，烧的他恨不得立马进入正题，Demiral扶住葡萄牙人的腰，好让对方不要太累。自己也是大意了，他内心悔恨地想，为什么当初就不能听一下朋友劝提前看看片啥的，他还记得自己那时多么耿直而单纯地拒绝掉室友的学习邀请，可见积极拓宽知识面总是有好处的，万一用上了呢？  
“够了，”Cristiano脸红的像个诱人的大番茄，他拽开男孩儿的手，把腿分的更开了一些，Cris控制着自己腿部的肌肉，让后穴把对方的欲望缓缓吞入。他的嘴唇抿的更紧了些，撑胀感和叠加起的酥麻，刺激的他腿软，但这不够，他需要男孩儿狠狠的操干，才能达到顶峰。  
倘若这时候还要指导，那他可以去看脑子了， Dermiral见对方一边低声呜咽，一边慢慢沉腰努力接纳着自己，手不由自主的从他紧实的小腹上抚过，握住腰身，用力揉捏着，他的葡萄牙国王，他藏在敬佩里的爱慕，现在性感的像呼吸一样自然。 Cristiano小幅度的来回扭动调整着身体，柔软、湿热的内壁随着他凌乱的呼吸幅度不规律地收缩，令人窒息的魅力，这足以让人硬到爆炸。  
“啊——”在Cristiano刚把他完全吞入，还没来的及喘口气的工夫，Demiral就突然握住他的腰，用力顶弄下后，迅速调转了体位，方便把人干的更深满足Cris。这让葡萄牙人的瞳孔突然放大，颤抖的呻吟声不受控制的溢出。  
“Cris……”他几乎是咬着葡萄牙人的耳朵，痴迷的呢喃道，他撞击的频率不断加快，酥麻的快感持续冲击着Cristiano的脑子，“剩下的交给我，”他吻了吻Cristiano卷曲的短发补充道，“我保证接下来一切顺利。”  
“没有失误，明白吗？”Cristiano用胳膊挡住眼睛，鼓着脸气哼哼地开口，虽然根本不生气，但碍于面子他还是打算装一会儿，“下次我可是要收学费的！”


End file.
